Happy Dannyversary 2017
by FariyFlare
Summary: A one-shot to celebrate the 13th anniversary for Danny Phantom. I hope you all enjoy it, thank you Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon for creating such a great show that I love.


Danny laid in his bed as he enjoyed the peace of the ghost free night he was having, which was quite rare for him. But he didn't have a chance to enjoy it for long, for his ghost sense went off. Knowing that his short time of relaxing was over, Danny sat up and groaned, "Who is it this time?"

"Ghost Child, it appears that you have forgotten what today is," a familiar voice answered.

Danny opened his eyes and saw Skulker floating there and stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Skulker just rolled his eyes at the Halfa's cluelessness, "Just follow me and you'll find out."

Danny's glare returned, "How do I know this is not one of your traps?"

The hunter just huffed, "For once, this is not one of my traps to get your pelt. Just come with me before I make you."

Danny just sighed, "Fine, but if this turns out to be a trap, you are so going to get it," he summoned his transformation rings turning into Phantom, "Lead the way, Skulker."

"With pleasure," the hunter agree as he flew out of Danny's room with the Halfa close behind.

Skulker led the Ghost Boy through town when they soon came upon the school and the hunter flew right into the building, but Danny floated outside the building for a bit before following the ghost inside. When the Halfa entered the school, he appeared inside a room that was pitch black, "Um why is this room so dark?"

Just then the lights flashed on revealing that he was in the gym that was decorated with a Danny Phantom theme. There were black, white and neon green balloons everywhere, some of the balloons had his face on them or had his DP insignia or a ghost, there were streamers that were black, white and neon green, a white banner was hung above everything that read, 'HAPPY DANNYVERSARY' in neon green lettering surrounded with his insignia, and a triple layer cake with black and white icing and a DP at the very top and the sides with cartoon green ghosts sat on a table. In the middle of all of this stood everyone he knew, ghost and human alike who cried out, "Happy Dannyversary!"

Danny just blink in confusion and shock as he floated down to the floor, "What's going on?"

Sam couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to Danny and gave him a small kiss, "Danny don't you remember? Today is when it all began."

Danny just blinked for a little bit when it came to him, "You mean today is-"

"The day our adventures truly began? Yes, yes it is," Sam assured him.

"How could I have forgotten!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief that he had forgotten such an important day.

"Probably from how clueless you can be child," Vlad suggested smirking.

"Most likely the case," Walker agreed smirking.

"I'm not that clueless," Danny argued even though he knew it was pointless.

"Keep telling yourself that dude," Tucker tells him smirking.

Danny just smirked and shook his head as he turned to look towards us, "Thank you all for joining us on this wonderful day. If it wasn't for all you fans out there, I'm not sure where we would be today or how far we would of went at the beginning. So today isn't just about us, the members of Danny Phantom, it's about you guys too, for we may not be have been able to be here today if it wasn't for you."

"Or For Me Becoming The All So Powerful Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost proclaimed.

"How many times do we have to tell you that you're not that powerful?" Danny asked him dryly, "The only time you were worth worrying about was when you had Pandora's Box."

"That will be a day that I won't be forgetting for a long time," Pandora commented not very pleased with what happened then.

"But Still! I Became The All So Powerful Box Ghost!" the box loving ghost announced.

Danny just shook his head and turned his attention back to us, "Anyways, thanks again everyone for staying with us through everything. I still can't believe that it has been thirteen years since this all began. Also, thank you Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon for making this all possible."

"Have about we end all this sappy talk and get straight to partying," Ember called out as she started to play her guitar with her band members backing her up.

Having nothing else to say, everyone started partying their hearts out.

* * *

 **Happy Dannyversary everyone! Today the day when our beloved ghostly came to be. So to celebrate this day, I decided to create this story for all of you. I hope you all enjoy this little story and have a wonderful Dannyversary or Danny Phantom day! Also, Butch and the people of Nickelodeon, if you guys happen to read this, thank you for making Danny Phantom what it is. I hope that one day Danny Phantom will start airing once again with new episodes with great adventure, humor and great or bad puns depending on who you are.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
